Before The Street
by Rocks-my-socks
Summary: Lizzie Greenwood was just sixteen the day she met Jim McDonald. It was the day that changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Coronation Street, obviously does not belong to me – I am just here to have a little fun and to give my own interpretation on how one of my favourite families got to the street!**

 **I am really excited to be publishing this fic at last – it's one I have wanted to write for years, and Nanowrimo 2018 finally saw it get underway – I wanted to keep the momentum, so here it is! This fic is going to trace Liz and Jim's journey from meeting, to parenthood and to the Street!**

 _ **Before The Street**_

Chapter 1

The young red head seemed too bound over to her friend when she saw her that day.

"Do you love me very much and want to help an old friend out enormously?"

The truth was Lizzie Greenwood was not sure she liked the idea of that. Not when it came out of Patsy Holden's mouth.

Patsy had been her friend for as long as she could remember and that meant for as long as she could remember, the two of them had been getting in trouble, very successfully.

"Patsy, I am not going to lie about you being at my house this Saturday," again said Liz. That was for sure - for one thing she was hoping to be going out herself.

And though she loved Patsy dearly, lying to their parent's about where they were on a Saturday evening was beginning to be a bit young for them even though they were yet sixteen.

Besides she had good reason to try and behave as if she was a bit older now.

Flynn Rogers was a friend of the family who she had been waiting to notice her forever - and now he had. He was older than the two girls and because he was older, being eighteen to her sixteen, Lizzie passionately wished she was as well. And until she was she was sure she was going to behave as if she was older than she was. That was her compromise.

"No, I do not want you to tell anyone your anywhere on Saturday - but I do want you to come out with me."

"I can't."

"Lizzie! You can - or at least you could if you wanted too."

It was five o'clock on Wednesday evening and the two of them were on shift at _The Greasy Spoon_ , the cafe which was patronised most in their little town for the very fact it lived up to its name.

There were no pretensions and no standing on ceremony at the Greasy Spoon. It was all about a strong cup of tea and a good cooked breakfast and the company of friends. And some music as well. The owner of the cafe where they worked wanted to draw in the younger crowd, rather than get rid of them as so many seemed to.

It was a safe space.

But then American Marty had lived a military life like so many from there neck of the woods and he had an idea of just how important it was for young folks who felt as if they had nowhere else to go, to find that yes there was a place for them. And that was the Greasy Spoon.

"I can't – you know I am meeting up with Flynn." Lizzie insisted, and Patsy could not help but roll her eyes. If the truth was she could not understand her friend's fascination with him. As soon as the date had been set up, Liz had rung her as if it was the best news she had ever had to give any one, but Patsy did not see it as such. But she knew she had to be a friend. "So where is it you and this beau of yours are going to be going?"

"The officers mess at the barracks."

Lizzie could not help but roll her eyes. They had grown up by an army barracks and they had heard the stories of what went on there…

But even thought there was a history of the military in her own family, and in Patsy's as well, Lizzie knew this was going to bring nothing but trouble for her friends' family. While she had a feeling if they were asked, then her own mother and father would accept her going out with a fella of the military persuasion, she did not think could be the same said of Patsy's.

They were not going to be cool with that. There was just no way.

Patsy had lost a cousin when the two of them were young to war - Liz honestly did not remember the lad very well but she did know when he had come home the whole village had lined the streets for him and he had been given a hero's home coming. It had all been very sad.

And it had had an effect on Patsy parents for life. They did not want their daughter going through what her aunt had been through – that was the last thing she wanted for her as well, but she knew every story ended differently.

"Now you know if the two of us go there then it is not going to end well," said Liz knowingly. She loved her friend every much, but she did not think this was the best idea she had ever had.

"But Daniel is simply to die for and you can't let me let him down." she said to her friend with logic that young Miss Greenwood had to say she found questionable at best. But that was often the case with their Patsy. "And it is not as if we will leave you dateless for the evening – I am sure we can set you up with someone better than Flynn," she said as she slipped.

It was not as if Liz could call her friend boy mad when she was not sure if she was so much better herself but the one thing that was for sure was she was not going to let own date for the sake of Patsy's.

"I do not want a date who is better than Flynn, thank you very much. If anything changes then I will go with you – if I have to -!" but she didn't want it too and doubted it would.

"Which you do."

Liz looked at her doubtfully.

"But as far as I am concerned I am going nowhere near the barracks on Saturday," and that was how she wished it to stay.

"Now that sounds like a challenge to me," beamed Patsy.

And if there was one thing which her friend liked it was a challenge.

There was suddenly a cough behind them.

"Are you girls planning on doing any work today or are you going to leave it all to me?" Marty asked with a smile.

Marty, their boss was – as Patsy's brother so politely phrased it – built like a brick shit house.

When Lizzie had been a young girl she had truly believe he was tall as he was wide and the stubble which adorned his cheeks never took long to turn in to a full-on beard and if someone could find an inch of his arm which was not tattoos… well, then she was sure she would be happy to give that person her last pound.

It almost made her sad when people came in to the café and she could see that they were judging him – making his mind up that he was a thug or something before they had so much as got to know him.

But appearances were so deceptive at times for Liz truly thought he was one of the most gentle men she had ever had the honour to meet. Though Patsy had been lucky enough to grow up in a family where she had lots of brothers and sisters, Liz had not. But that was role which Marty was fulfilling for her now.

"We'll leave it all too you?" Liz asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Just for that comment, you're drying Greenwood. Come do dished with me."

X x x

"Evening love! How was your shift?" asked Carol Greenwood as she saw her daughter came through the door, with a smile on her face.

The truth was Carol was the heart of their little family thought Elizabeth and she was always going to be. Her mother was a mix of courage and steel which lived hoped she was going to be able to copy when the time came for motherhood.

Elizabeth loved her mother and therefore at times she looked for herself in her. She did not think they were very similar though as much as it saddened her. Whereas her mother was somewhat of an introvert Elizabeth loved to go out, where as her bookish mother liked to stay in. And whereas she had grown to near her father's heights, she had over taken her mother in her early teens.

"It was much the same as normal." She meant nothing against it. She liked working there but there had been no trouble, so it was much as an any other night.

She took off her coat with a smile. Liz wasn't sure she was going to be needing her coat for too much longer. Summer would soon be on the way. And she was looking forward to it. The elder she got, the more she disliked the cold of the winter months.

"Patsy was there, she was trying to get me to go out with her on Saturday night to the barracks."

Despite the fact their mothers were friends Lizzie knew she was able to discuss what was going on in confidence with her mother.

Carol would not give Patsy away.

"Oh, I do not think her folks are going to thank her for going there."

"Well, nor do I really," said Liz with a shrug. "But you try telling her that. I think I would have a lot more luck trying to get through to a brick wall." It was not as if she had not tried to get through to her.

Carol smiled with a little chuckle. It was a little knowingly, for she had known Patsy since she was a little girl in a party dress and she had always been the type to do what she wanted.

As had her own Elizabeth, not that she would accept that judgement easily.

"So, what did you say to her?"

"I said I couldn't as I am going out with Flynn this weekend."

Her mother's forehead knitted together. Oh… she could not say she liked that.

"But I saw his mother today and she said they were heading to the coast for a family weekend."

Liz felt something in her heart drop. She wanted to deny what her mother was saying more than anything.

"Well maybe he is not going with them; - he definitely said he was going to meet up with me this weekend."

Carol wished there was something which she was able to do for her daughter in that moment for it was no lie to say her heart ached for her.

She knew how long she had liked Flynn and though if she was honest she thought and, in all honesty, hoped it was nothing more than a crush, she knew it did not feel as such right then. "I think I am going to go and give him a call is that ok mum!"

If there was one thing which she knew for a fact it was she had to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Carol wished there was a way to say no.

But she knew she had to learn from her own mistakes and so while Elizabeth made the phone call which her mother knew was not going to end very well, Carol put the kettle on. Sometimes at times such as these it was all you could do.

 _Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liz, for someone who was a natural optimist, was in a noticeable bad mood when she got to the Greasy Spoon that day. It was Friday evening and just a few days before – well, she had had so much hope. That was no longer the case.

"Hi!" said Patsy as she came out already in her apron. Marty was soon out as well.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"I am sorry I am late Marty. I am just going to put of this away." She said referring to her bag as she made her way out to the locker room.

Marty was not aware he had said she was late as of yet, so he looked to Patsy who gave a shrug. He knew the two girls were close and if one of them knew what was going on with Liz right then he thought it should be her closest friend. But maybe they had not had the chance to catch up yet.

Liz worked quietly and efficiently that evening.

For once she did not pick up a lot of slack when it actually came to serve the customers but as that was a rarity Patsy did not mind. She did not think they were going to think a lot of Liz's sparkling personality that day anyway. Instead, her friend stuck to clearing tables and sighing.

That was until Patsy could take into longer.

"Ok, I think I need to know what is up with you today."

"I do not know what you mean - nothing is up with me," Liz lied. She did not think she had ever seen Patsy's eyebrows go so far up her forehead.

But at some point, she knew she was going to have to admit defeat and she had her pride.

Damn him – damn him for breaking the date, meaning she had to say this.

"I am not going to be going out with Flynn this weekend."

To the credit of her friend, she did look as if she was sad for her.

"How comes?"

"Flynn said when we made our plans nothing was set in stone." Elizabeth had to say that was not how it had felt to her. "And now he is going away with his lot for the weekend."

"Are you ok?"

Liz shrugged.

There was not a long she could do but be ok about this.

When she had got off the phone the other night, she had seen the way her mother had been looking at her and she could not say she had liked it as she had known there was no small degree of pity there. She was not going to have anyone else look at her like that.

"I know you are disappointed that your date fell through, but I hope that tomorrow will have made that disappointment lessen." She still had a chance for fun. They could spend the evening together thought Patsy.

It was not as if she had to be stuck at home if she did not want to be.

"I do not know how you would think that when you know how much I like Flynn. "How much Liz had to say she had liked him for a long time.

"Lizzie, I do not know if you are going to thank me for saying this –"

"Then maybe don't – "

"But do think about how long you have liked him. Do you not think if something was going to occur between the two of you then maybe it should have happened by now?"

Patsy knew they were going think she was saying this just to get Lizzie to come to the barracks at the weekend, but she was not.

After meeting the lad she did not think he was the one to treat women very well and she loved Liz. And knowing how much her friend wanted the two of them to be together, she could not help think that maybe he saw her as an easy fall-back plan, and she did not want that for her.

Not when she deserved a lot more.

"But maybe this is all for the best. I don't mean to sound unfair – but I do not like to see a friend being treated the way you are."

In truth, Marty could hear the sincerity in her voice and if he was being honest he did not like to see their Lizzie being treated that way either. But there was a time and a place for everything.

"I think it is a bit soon for this chat." He interjected; stirring Liz away from that conversation which he did not think could possibly end well.

Marty went back into the kitchen with her and sighed. He did not know when he had become the work guardian of these girls, but he had in some ways and it was a job he took very seriously.

"Now I know our Patsy had very bad timing there, but I do think she was being genuine."

"Genuinely wanted me to go with her tomorrow night."

"Maybe and if you want my opinion then I do not think it is the worst thing for you to go. You might even have a good time, kid." He encouraged her. She looked as if she could do with it.

If it was anyone but Marty Liz was sure she would tell them that she had not asked for their opinion. But it was Marty and she knew he cared. And she knew Patsy cared as well.

She felt as if she was a little defeated right then even though she did not want to be. "But I did want to go and have fun tomorrow night." She reminded him. It was not her fault she could not go and do it in the way she had planned too.

 _Oh kiddo_ , he thought to himself. He walked over and put his arms around her. Right then it was the only thing he could do.

"Just have a think about it," he said to her. "And I know you liked the lad – but if he is going to do this to you…"

He stopped talking for fear that he was going to go down the same route Patsy had too soon – but he had to admit, the girl had a point and Liz had a terrible feeling that was the case too.

x x x

Due to the fact she had no school and no shift the following day, Elizabeth Greenwood spent most of the morning in her pyjamas.

If someone had seen her they would have had good cause to ask if she was feeling sorry for herself which her mother knew she most definitely was. Unfortunately for her, Lizzie's mother did not much hold with that.

When it got to twelve her mother had downright had enough.

Yes, it was sad for her that Flynn had gone back on their arrangement, but he did not like to see this boy Flynn had so much power over his daughter.

That was what hurt. And that was what she knew she was going to have to change as fast as she could.

And so she began to think of ways to get her up and about but in the end, it was not her who did it. Carol realised how bad it had got when her daughter heard the phone ring and still did not jump up to answer it – leaving her mother to go.

"Hello Mrs Greenwood," a cheerful voice of Patsy said on the other end of the line.

"Hello love."

"I knew Liz is feeling a bit down at the moment and I am not going to keep going on if she does not want to come but – but I was just wondering if she did want to come with me tonight."

"And where is it you are going?" Carole asked.

She knew - of course,

She remembered from when Liz has told her, but she was curious as Patsy answer would be.

"Oh just – well it is that we're going out –" she said as she fell over her tongue a little. Carol could not help but think it was sad her daughter's friend did not have the bond with her own mother which she had – and she did not want it to extend to herself.

"With men of a military variety?" asked Carol.

"Well –"

Carol smiled as she had had enough of her teasing. It was time to let the poor thing off the hook, for she was sure she had had her fun. "Oh, yes, she is going to come with you, Patsy. I think it will do her a bit of good." She did not think she had seen her Liz move as fast as she did then.

"Who as that? What have you just signed me up for?" she asked as she got off the sofa.

"Great!" said Patsy at the end of the line.

"I will come and meet her at your house about five?"

"That's perfect love!"

"Wonderful – I'll let her know!"

"Mum! Answer my question," demanded Liz. Carol put the phone down with a smile on her face.

"For doing what a girl of your age should be doing and going out with your friend on a Saturday night – you'll have fun!"

Liz felt her stomach sink. Patsy – of course, it was going to be Patsy on the other end of the line. All she had wanted to do was stay in.

"But you know I do not want to do that after everything that went on with Flynn."

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Well if I did say the wrong thing then, you can just ring Patsy back and tell her you have changed your mind, can't you?" said her mother with a shrug. It was quite clear she had no intention of saying sorry.

"Why don't you ring her back?"

"Because I want you to go."

Liz sighed and hummed in frustration. There had been so much backwards and forwards about that night that she found she was not willing to ring and change plans again.

"You are really not going to phone back for me, are you?" she said as she called up the stairs which her mother had just gone up.

Carole leaned over and shook her head.

She was laying down a challenge.

"You need to bounce back from this one, my love," her mother said to her in a no-nonsense voice.

Well, though Liz. She had better find a good dress to do that in. if she had to go out with Patsy then at least she could do so looking better than she did.

 _Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Patsy got to Liz's house her friend had to say she did look very nice.

She had gone for a red dress to match her hair and it hugged her figure. She did not know why she had bothered putting her own best dress on for it was clear who was going to be the belle of the ball that evening and she did not think it was going to be her. She had been a fool to think she was going to take any attention.

"Ahh lass, you do not know how pleased I was when your mother said you were going to come with me tonight. I know you have not had an altogether easy week, but I swear to you, you are not going to regret coming with me."

"I had better not," said Liz with a smile which made Patsy laugh.

"You do look very nice."

"Patsy, if you think you can get around me like that…"

"Then I am sure I am going to be absolutely right." Her friend finished her sentence for her.

It was clear if she had felt any pity for her then that time was done, and they were all moving on.

Well, maybe it was for the best.

"Oh, Patsy you do look very nice," said Carol as she came into the hallway to see two girls together."

"Thank you Carol!" she said with a beam for the two of them had gone far beyond Mrs Greenwood a while ago though Patsy did have the good grace to blush a little when she remembered the phone call the two of them had had earlier.

"Would you two like a lift then are or you just going to stand there?"

Liz had not registered that her mother had the car keys in her hand but when she did she had to say she was rather grateful. "You really are desperate to get rid of me today, aren't you?" her daughter teased.

"Desperately – the sooner the two of you are gone the sooner I can curl up with a good book."

And to her, there could be no better day than that.

X x x

And so it was that under not so much duress Elizabeth Greenwood found herself at the barracks pub. As much as she tried to tell herself she was putting her non-date with Flynn behind her, it did not much feel as if that was what she was doing when she had turned up in the very outfit she had picked for their night. _Her best dress…_

But then that was her fault.

The older Patsy and Liz got, the more than had been heading out to clubs and pubs – though they were yet to hit the magic eighteen, Patsy always said it was amazing what you do with a wink and a smile and the more that the two of them were heading out on the town, the more Liz was inclined to agree with her.

As a matter of fact, she did not think her and Patsy yet looked old enough to go into some of the places they were going.

But they had got in all the same.

And sometimes it was her opinion that the age you had to be was just a number. She was sure her mother and father had drunk when they had been her age and as long as she did not get smashed which she had not yet, they did not seem to mind her going out for one or two either.

But then the three of them had always been close and she was sure the two of them had always trusted her.

There was no reason in the world for that to change.

On going into the officer mess, she realised that, predictably, it was a male-dominated environment. The chairs and the bar were made of a dark mahogany and the chairs which they were to sit in were leather.

She could see that the place they were in was the life and soul of the barracks and as it was passed six on a Saturday evening, there were plenty of people there ready to let there hair down after the stress of the week.

There were girls like her and Patsy clearly out for a good night and there were plenty of older women too. She wondered if they were married to the men who stood in their uniforms drinking and if they were, what their lives were like.

That was when the lad that she could only assume, from the way Patsy beamed and waved, was Dan came in to view.

Well Liz had eyes and she was not going to deny the proof of what she could see with them – and that was that he was a very handsome lad.

What worried her though was he was not on his own. When Patsy had said that she was going to set her up at the start of the week she had not thought she had meant it.

Now she saw she had been a fool.

"Oh, darling you look lovely, it is so good to see you," said Dan as he came up to Patsy and gave her a kiss. Now that she could see them together Liz could see there was something there and felt less resentment towards her friend than she had before.

In fact, she was glad to be here so the two of them have their time together.

"And this has to be your friend Elizabeth. Pats had told me so much about you," he said to her warmly.

"Whereas I have not been able to repay the favour and could tell Liz next to nothing about your friend." Patsy giggled. The lad behind Dan was just a little shorter than he was, though not by much, had the starting of a moustache about the top of his lips – which even Liz would admit made him look more of a man than Flynn had ever looked and had brown hair. Though Liz had no way of knowing for sure, she had a feeling he was rather muscular under the khaki green he was wearing right then.

All the resentment which Liz had felt towards Patsy rushed back at that moment for that was the last thing she had wanted her to draw attention to.

But it was done now.

"Elizabeth – and Patsy – this is Private James McDonald – but all of his friends call him Jim – or Mac!'.

"Well, in that case, I had better call you Jim as I mean to be a friend," said Patsy as she went the customary handshake in favour of kissing his cheek but.

But Liz did not follow suit. This was all too much for her. "It is nice to meet you."

"And yourself," he said to her. If there was a difference in the way that Liz and Patsy had greeted Jim then there was a difference in the way he greeted them as well.

He had been glad, of course, he had to meet this woman who his friend had told him so much about but – but he did not think Patsy was a patch of her mate.

"Very nice to meet you."

"And you."

She had to admit if she was going to be set up with anyone then she was glad it was him. The Irish accent had always left her a bit weak at the knees.

"Well, I hope the two of you don't mind but I would very much like to dance with Patsy," Dan announced with a smile.

He did not have to say he missed her for it was clear to all four of them that he had. Liz sighed for there was a horrible creeping sensation in her which said she now understood why Patsy had been so unimpressed by Flynn it was because she was used to better.

"Are we not even going to get a drink first?" asked Patsy.

"Well, I would say yes but I cannot but help think that would be the two of us wasting time," beamed Dan and Patsy only just had time to turn back to Liz as he pulled her off.

"Play nice," hissed Patsy and Liz not so sure if she felt as if Patsy saw her as a dog or her friend but there was no time for her to find out.

She and Dan were off and Liz found herself with a solider which was just the situation she did not want to be in when the week had begun.

"Well, the two of them might not be getting a drink, but I could do with one myself," Jim told Liz with a smile. He could tell she was nervous for some reason and he did not want her to be. If there was anything which he could do to ease that then that was what he was going to do he said to himself. "Can I buy you one?"

Elizabeth nodded with a grin. She had a feeling so far she had not made herself very attractive as a blind date so that had to change.

"Yes please," she replied and together the two of them moved towards the bar.

And there to her surprise was a young woman named Alice behind it, who she knew from school.

She would not say the two of them were friends, but they certainly did not dislike one another.

The fact of the matter was that for a long time they had just moved in different sets.

Liz had never wanted to go into the library on lunch as she had preferred to have a proper bit of time off chatting in the library – but that was where Alice had chosen to hang out.

As she and her companion reached the bar, the girl's eyes met, and Alice gave her a smile.

"Alright, Liz – I did not know you came down here much."

"Well, I don't really but Patsy had a hot date and now this young man has offered to buy me a drink."

"A diet coke?" smiled Alice with a little wink that said something might end up in there.

"And for yourself Jim."

"A pint please, wee Alice." Liz could not help but think the name was appropriate – Alice barely reached five foot.

"The two of you know each other already," then asked Liz.

If she was going to sound this guy out then it was going to be a lot easier to do with a fellow woman on her side and more than that, Alice was one she had known for years. No, the two of them were not close friends but she might be able to give her the nod in regards to him one way or the other.

"When you work at the officer's mess, I think you get to know all the lads." Smiled Alice.

"But I thought you were only seventeen."

She did not see how she was able to serve spirits but then she was one of the eldest in their year group.

Alice shrugged.

"My uncle is an officer here – no one is going to argue with him or it very unlikely."

Liz smiled. It was true what they said – even in a little town such as there's, it was definitely more who you knew that what you knew.

Well, she thought it had to be nice work if you could get it – it had to be a bit more glamorous than working at the Spoon, though one way or another though she did not think she would change places with her for a gold clock.

"I have not seen you up here before, Liz," said Alice – "if he gives you any trouble you just come and find me, and I will have a word," she said teasingly and Jim laughed.

It was clear they had a good relationship (which Liz thought boded well), but Alice was not the one who Jim wanted to spend his time with that night.

"Is he likely to?" questioned Liz.

Alice gave a playful shrug. "Couldn't possibly say."

"Now our Alice likes me, so I can't imagine why she is saying all these terrible things," teased Jim.

"I couldn't say!" she repeated but then withdrew to serve her next customer. She had a feeling it was time to leave the two of them to enjoy their date.

"Shall we?" Jim asked.

The two of them went back to find a table.

Well, she had to say she had not looked for anyone to buy her a drink that night.

But then it struck her that she had been so caught up thinking about the night that was never going to be she had not quite focused on the one that was happening, right now, then.

It was only when he cleared his throat that she realised after they had found their seats they had sat in silence for a while.

"Is something gridding your gears?" the lad across the table asked.

Well, he was straight talking which she was sure was refreshing.

Normally the lads her age would try and do anything not to talk about something which was bugging her if something was. This was not the case here. She had a feeling he did not have the patience for it.

"You know what something was but I am not going to let it anymore."

She looked over where Patsy was laughing in with Dan. She should be doing the same.

Even quiet little Alice at the bar was smiling more than she was.

Time to turn her attention to the night she was having.

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen – I will be eighteen early next year. What about yourself?"

"I am sixteen but not for long," she said to him with a smile. She hoped she did not seem to him as if she was a sullen teenager.

"And what is it you do, Elizabeth?"

"Well, I think I am going to go back to school to get my O Levels and I work in a café called the Greasy Spoon."

But there was no need to ask what he did.

She nodded. He was but a year older than she was and she did not think she could ever think about joining the army - leaving home as he had done.

"What made you join up?" she was not sure if that was to personal a question but – but it was out there now.

"I guess because I wanted to get out a little – I wanted to travel, to see something of the world and because had no bloody idea what else to do."

The troubles in Ireland meant that he felt he did not have much there and his mother had encouraged him to go into the army. If he had stayed home, she said he was exactly the sort of hothead who going to find himself in trouble and he knew for her sake that was something which he could not afford to do. And if he did then his father was going to give him a right hiding.

Not that his dad had been too happy when he had made the choice to join up. He was of the opinion his own generation had seen enough of the war and he had wanted a lot more for his son. But his lad had had to do something and on a good day, his father would say he had picked the lesser of two evils.

"It is hard to know, isn't it?" she sympathised.

The two of them were little more than teens and yet she felt as if the whole world wanted them to know just what they wanted to do.

"Aye, it is. Now I think the two of us have done enough talking for now. Will you dance with me Elizabeth?"

She swallowed. There was nothing a lot of people who called her Elizabeth. It was mainly just her parents when the two of them felt she had done something very wrong but to her surprise, she liked it when he did it. There was something warm about it.

She did not know if it was the accent but there was something about it and that was for sure.

But at the same time as she was nodding she was getting up on her feet.

Yes, she would dance with him, she did not think she could think of anything she would like more right then.

"So, what was it then? What was getting to you earlier?"

He had asked her a very straight question once more – which deserved a straight answer.

"I had a date this weekend, but he stood me up. Worse than, that he never even called to cancel – I had to call him."

Jim smiled. "Thank god."

Her eyes went wide with shock for a moment at the thought he was saying it was good a lad had dared to treat her that way but then she saw his joy and soared from the fact he saw it as his own way in with her and she could not help but laugh as well.

All in all, she knew for all her protests, she was going to have to thank Patsy for that evening.

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All over, that Saturday night out was most unexpectedly thought Liz when she got up the next day.

She had never thought she was the kind of girl to go for a solider - but maybe it depended on the solider.

As she came down the stairs on Sunday morning she had a smile on her face which god only knew she had struggled to find the day before. All it took was one look and her mother gave her what could only be called a very knowing smile.

"So, was it the right thing? To go and be a friend to Patsy," her mother asked as she came down the stairs.

"I think it might always be the best thing to do, to go and be a friend."

"Well for one I am glad to hear you say that—you had fun then."

Liz nodded slowly. "I think I met someone last night."

"And this is the girl who told me last night she was never going to get over Flynn," Carol said as she rolled her eyes.

Liz knew at that moment there was not a lot she could do but smile and agreed for she had been a fool over Flynn the night before.

But there was also a part of her which was hurt that her mother would compare the two things.

When she had been contemplating going out with Flynn, she had felt as if she had to be older, so she was able to keep up with him but when she had been with Jim the night before she had felt as if she had to be no one but herself and that pleased her.

"So, I take it is a soldier who you meant last night if you were at the barracks."

Liz nodded. "Who else?"

Her mother grinned. "well as long as he does not hurt you I approve. Did our Pats have a good night?"

Lizzie confirmed it with a nod. "Her and Dan really do seem as if they are taken with one another which pleases her no end but I do not think that is going to work for everyone." She said and she did not have to say much more for her mother to know what she was talking about. "I don't think Patsy parents will be pleased either."

"Well – poor people, they have had their troubles. As for myself, I do not think there is anything wrong in you girls having a little fun and some summer love. It's good for the soul."

"So, you are not going to mind if I go back there and met this lad again."

"You are my daughter Elizabeth. And I trust you." She had a silly streak in her but she was also old enough to know right from wrong and she had faith her girl was a good one. She was not going to come to any harm.

Liz knew at that moment her mother was never going to understand how much those words meant to her or how good it was to hear them. It was true what the old saying said – mother knew best. Or she certainly had done the night before. She crossed the room and threw her arms about her mother and Liz thanked god she was who she was.

X x x

"Now there was me thinking you did not want to go last night but for a girl who did not want to go, you have come in to work with one hell of a spring back in your step."

Liz felt as if she was entitled to troll her eyes at Marty right then but she resisted.

"Well, I might not have wanted to go out but when I did get there – yes I had a nice time."

"And I might be wrong, but it seemed as if that rotten Flynn is of your mind."

He did not know why for he knew the lad was a long-standing friend of the Greenwoods but he had found he could not take to him whenever he had come to the spoon.

Liz smiled. It was true. It felt to her as if for the first time in a long time had he had not crossed her mind.

Strange that one meeting should change so much.

Yet she was so glad it had.

She swallowed. Yes, there was a chance this was an infatuation. But after one meeting with the lad Jim and she did feel different. She felt as if she was not only lighter but as if she was worth more, and that she did not think you could put a price on.

"I think he is."

"Well good for you girl. There is nothing wrong with a bit of summer fun and god knows you and Patsy deserve it after the hard work you put in here and at school you deserve it. Have you decided whether you are going to go back next year yet?"

Liz shrug. "I think my parents want me too – but I do not know. And if I did not go back then I do not know what I would do either. Could I work here full time?"

"I would like nothing more than for you to come and work for me full time, but I don't have the capital for that right now."

Elizabeth sighed. That was a shame.

She knew that there were going to be plenty of snobby people out there who thought nothing of a job at a cafe but to her, it was more than that, it was the people. She liked serving the customers. That was not to say she liked them all, or she enjoyed being on her feet all the time, but she thought it more fun than being a secretary which was what her mother had used to do before she had got married. For herself, she did not think she could imagine anything worse.

"I would have you if I could."

He did not want her to think this came down to anything more than cash flow for it did not.

"Oh, I know that," she said as she gave him a hug." Thank you, Marty."

He nodded but she could tell he was not happy with what he had to say but not being happy with it was not going to change it.

But then his face changed.

"Looks as if someone has just walked in who is none to please with my hugging you," said Marty as he drew back. The first thought in Liz's head was she hoped Jim was not the jealous type as she feared that could put her off him, which she did not want to happen when he seemed to be such a nice lad. But when she turned, she saw it was not Jim at all and someone who had a lot less right now as far as she was concerned to care about who she went around hugging.

It was Flynn.

To do him some credit he did look as if he was embarrassed but that did not go anyway as far as she was concerned to go to making up for what he had done. He had a lot to be embarrassed about.

From where she stood she could see that Patsy was staring evils at the lad but if Liz had had her way then, she would have told her not to bother, for the truth of it was he was not worth any of their energy any more.

"Liz, can I have a word?" he asked. It was clear he did not want to talk when she was standing behind the counter, but she was not going to talk to him anywhere else.

"You can talk away but if you are going to then I think you had better do it here. I am on Marty's time now," she said to him. If he had had any respect for her then she thought, he would have tried to have found a more private time and place for them to have this conversation but she was realising they were two things he was pretty low on.

If Marty had thought she wanted a moment, then he would have gladly of given it to her – but she didn't.

Flynn might, but Marty did not care a jot for that.

The young man cleared his throat.

"Liz, I wanted to say sorry for what happened this weekend. It was so wrong of me and I swear I am going to make it up to you," said Flynn.

For the first time Elizabeth knew in her heart there was nothing for him to make up to her.

"You do not have to do this." In fact, she wished he would not as it felt embarrassing to her. Still, she would rather have this chat in the middle of a busy café rather than on their own she found.

"But I do – we have known one another for too long for me to treat you like that!"

She wondered who he would think it was ok to treat in the manner.

"Why don't we go out for dinner at the end of the week? We can go out and make a night of it and I swear to you I am not going to back out this time."

Liz was just thinking how on earth she was going to let him down when Jim walked into the case.

She felt her heart flutter. The timing could not be more perfect.

"I can't."

"Why? I feel so bad about the weekend Lizzie, please let me make it up to you."

"I really can't."

"You could if you wanted to," he said and there was something mean about his eyes at that moment.

"Well I couldn't – because this weekend I am going out with the lad behind you on Saturday - because I know he is going to turn up."

Liz had not wanted to go that low when it came to Flynn. He was not going to get to her, that was what she had said to herself. It turned out she had lied just a little.

She had had a good talking to herself and said she was going to go high, where he had gone so low, but it had been too tempting for words. He had hurt her and so she had been willing to hurt him. Strange she thought when not so long ago she had thought the sun shone out of somewhere it reality did not.

Jim, on the other hand, felt as if he was ecstatic the whole reason he had gone to the Spoon that day was to ask Liz if she was willing to out with him, and this time on more than a date by default.

And now he had got that without so much as having to ask.

He felt his chest puff out with pride as he came to her side.

"Isn't that right?" she said to him and took his arm. He had a feeling he was being used to make a point right then, but he did not know if he minded that.

In fact, he knew he did not.

As for her, everything which she had just thought about going high seemed to out of the window.

After they had had such a nice time together there was not part of her which was sorry to show Jim off.

And now she could see him in the daylight instead of the pub it was impressed on her once more that this soldier boy she seemed to have picked up was a handsome young man.

That worked for her right then.

"Oh," Flynn said as he looked Jim up and down as if she was trying to work out what he had that Flynn did not but then that was fairly clear.

The answer was Liz.

"Yeah…." Liz nodded as she once more felt a little embarrassed as to how far she had gone with this but if the smile on Patsy's face was anything to go by her friend did not think she had gone too far.

"Is there anything which we can get you Flynn?!" asked Marty from the counter but the young man shook his head.

"And now if it is ok with you fella, I am going to buy the lady a tea." Jim finished off before he looked at her boss. That may have been too presumptuous, but Marty nodded.

He had a feeling the two of them were going to get on famously.

Flynn was left standing there was Jim and Lizzie beaded over to a table.

"I am so sorry about that," she admitted once she was sure the two of them were out of Flynn's earshot. She felt as if the two of them were friends and co-conspirators then, and there were relationships based on much less than that she thought with a smile.

"Do not be – I am so glad I was there to help."

He had not liked it the other night when she had been so down because she had been hurt by a man and on meeting Flynn he could see that he did not like him any more than he thought he had done.

He seemed as if he was the kind of ass who loved himself enough for the lot of them.

Elizabeth was something special and he was able to see that.

He was almost at the end of the day glad he had let her down for Jim could see he did not deserve her.

"If I am honest," she said with a smile, "so am I!"

"So, where are we going to go on Saturday?" Jim asked.

Liz's eyes lit up - "you want to go out on Saturday?"

"Well I thought we had a date planned - and the last thing in the world I'm going to do is stand you up."

She grinned which not so long ago she would not have been able to. "You got me out of a sticky situation with him there but please don't feel as if you have too."

He cut her off. "I do not do anything because I have to. I do it because I want to, and I want to go out with you Elizabeth, please…"

She nodded. "Ok then."

For the very first time, she felt as if it was ok to let hope blossom somewhere within her and that was a rather lovely thing to do she had to say.

"So, it was not just me who had a good time on Saturday evening?" she asked with a smile. He had come here, and he had approached Saturday in the real ways, so she knew she now had to try and give him some encouragement back. After all, whether he knew it or not he had a lot to be encouraged about.

"Are you kidding? Ever since I met you, you are all I can think about."

That was more than enough for her.

"I am very glad to hear it," she said with a bright smile. "And just for that, let's go for dinner on Saturday – then we can go for a walk – find a place where we can be alone."

All in all, that sounded like bliss to Jim.

 _Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The way that Liz got ready for the following date was very different to the way she had got ready for her first date with Jim if that was what you would call the night the two of them had.

She was all eager, butterflies…. Fingers and thumbs and her mother ended up doing the back of her dress up.

Carole had been only too glad to do it, for when she had sent her daughter off to the party that night she had been worried for her, no matter what she had said at the time. Was her Liz going to have a good time, was she going to settle that evening?

She had no idea when it came to any of that so she in truth had sat at home and worried about her and she had been happier than she was able to say when her daughter had come back that evening and she had looked as if she was ready to sing. Flynn it seemed was long forgotten. Even more so she thought after she heard about what had happened at the café.

"Do you think I look nice mum?" asked Liz after she spun around, the pale-yellow dress flaring slightly before she went to put her shoes on.

"I think you look absolutely horrible," Carole joked but due to the tone of her voice, Liz knew her mother thought she looked quite the opposite and stuck her tongue out at her.

For most of the time, she paced before she could leave the house and as soon as she could she grabbed a light cardigan and her bag.

"Well, you had better expect me when you see me."

"I am going to expect you back by eleven and not a minute later, young lady," Carole responded as she took her cheek in her hand and kissed her.

Liz gave a nod which said yes, she was going to be back but if this date was anything like the first one Carole had had with her George, then she knew when the end of the night came that Liz was not going to want to come home at all. It seemed too soon to be thinking along those lines and yet there was something within in Carole which told her this was more than the other dates which she had waved her off on. This could be real.

Jim, on the other side of town, was just as glad to leave the barracks as Liz was to leave her home. It was so hard he found – to be in the army – and to find a girl you cared for.

Ever since they had met he had felt as if there was a change within him and if he had his way then he was going to be able to talk about it endlessly but – but there was not a lot of chance to do that – especially not if he did not want to be thought of as soft.

So, he had kept it all to himself and he had looked forward with more joy than he was able to say to the time the two of them were going to be able to see one another again and when she did appear in front of him it felt rather like to him the sun was coming out after a rainstorm.

She walked down the street and he was glad to see the smile which she had on her face could only be described as mirroring his own.

"Look at you!" said Jim as the two of them came face to face. For a moment he did not know what to do, whether to touch her or not, if she was going to be offended and then he felt himself breath.

He remembered when his mates at home had gone out of a date one of their dads had said something to him which he passed on and it had been something which had struck in his mind as good advice.

" _When going out with a young lass all you have to be is yourself. Otherwise, she is never going to know who she is meeting, and she might not like what you're not."_

And so, all he had to be was himself. That was who she had liked the first time they had met he said to himself. He had to keep that at the front of his mind.

He leaned forward and kissed her, and the last thing she seemed to be was offended.

"You look like a real cracker," he said with a grin.

"You do not look so bad yourself," she nodded with a smile.

"Today has seemed to take forever to come," Liz followed up and then blushed a little. She had not meant to let him know just how much she had been looking forward to it, but it did seem as if the cat was out the bag then.

"Didn't it just?" he agreed taking her hand for he was not going to let her think this was all on her part.

Nothing was further from the truth.

it was practically a summer day and that was what he had been dressing for.

She had wondered if he was going to come in uniform but maybe he was hoping to be a little more anonymous than that for he had come in his civvies, just jeans and a shirt. Maybe it was just her but she thought it looked as good as his uniform.

"Are you sure you do not mind the walk?" she said to him, for she knew his time off was a time in which he might just want to sit still.

"I do not mind at all," he said to her in all honesty. He had after all been raised on a farm and though his job seemed to suggest he was out in the open quite often, it was not enough for him right then and it certainly was not ever with a woman who was as pretty as she was he thought to himself.

"Well, in that case, let's go." She was not often one herself for a ramble through the country and if he had asked then she would have said so but she had suggested it so the two of them could get a bit of time on their own. She did not feel as if she had a lot of her own space the elder she got. She was not sure if her bedroom at home counted. Not when her mother was downstairs.

Shaking her head, she realised she wasn't saying much. She was the one who lived locally and she was the one who suggested a walk. She needed to back it up.

"Well, there is a hill not do far from here - Rivers Hill - we can sit up there, " she suggested, and he nodded. To him, that sounded good.

On the way up the hill, the two of them talked about nothing much, as they had done the night at the officer's mess. He asked her what she had been doing since the two of them had last met and she asked him if he had had a chance to enjoy the fine weather which they had had to start that summer. It was only when the two of them got to the top of the hill, thirty minutes and somewhat hotter later the conversation became more serious.

Remembering the good advice, he had been given one more, Jim felt very little fear taking her hand in his own as they sat alone. It felt right.

"What is it you want to do with your life?" he asked her as the two of them sat there on the grassy mound together.

She had an odd feeling that the two of them had known one another a lot longer than they had, and she did not think she had ever had that before.

"Something incredibly glam," she laughed for he did not think that was going to happen.

But then she stopped for a while.

"The truth is, as my dad is fond of saying, I do not know what I want to do with myself – but until I do then – then I guess I will go and get some O Levels and work at the Greasy Spoon." She mused.

"I think everything you do is glamorous," he admitted to her with a smile.

"Well, you are a lad who likes me – of course, you are going to think like that!"

"Like you, do I? That's good to know."

"I thought I had better let you in on the secret," she said confidently.

He nodded. "Well, I am glad you did."

In the time the two of them had spent together, she now knew she had spent the clear majority looking at his eyes.

She had not kissed a lot of lads – when she had been young she had kissed someone called Tommy but that was when they were in a Wendy house so she did not think that counted…

There had been Jack when she had been in the third form but he had been enough to put her off kissing for life so she did not think he counted much either.

But Jim was a very different experience to them both. He was a man. She did not know if it was just because he was in the army but he gave her the idea he was someone who very much knew what he was doing. And that was reassuring.

She was sure the one thing she was going to remember about this was the way their lips seemed to communicate – the way they knew where the others were going and how to respond. She did not want to ever stop kissing him.

She knew it was real and true and different as the two of them broke apart for a second - she felt as if she wished for nothing else in the world but to snap back so their bodies could enjoy the warmth of each other's heat.

She had said with confidence that he liked her. But as he cupped her cheek and smiled at her she was sure she felt it then more than ever before.

"Do you think the two of us had better go and get that pub dinner?" he said to her with a grin. He did not want to break the moment. But he knew if the two of them did not move soon then he was not going to be able to control himself – or more frankly, certain parts of himself. And though he was sure they were sure of each other, he did not want to give her any reason to put her off.

"You know, I think I wish I could stay here till tomorrow," she said as she sat in his warm arms. "I think I want to stay here forever." He kissed her forehead and then her nose.

"Aye and so do I," he said knowing it to be the truest words he had ever said, "but I think we need to go."

"Why?" she asked and he could see the fear in her eyes that she felt she liked him and a lot more than he did her.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

"I think the two of us need to go and get a wee bit of food and I think if we do not go and do that soon then I am at risk of embarrassing myself so I do," he said with a smile which just begged her not to ask him any more. If they had known one another a bit longer than if she was honest she may have pushed it, so it was just as well for him they had not. He got up from where he had been sitting, gave her a great big smile and held out her hand to her and she felt her heart settle a little. All he had said was they had better move on from where they were right then. Not that the night was over.

She got up a purpose and took his hand in her own. In that case, food sounded lovely.

 _Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Following on from that first date, Elizabeth's mother felt as if there was something which was bonding Elizabeth and James – they spent more and more time together, she thought to herself. Yes, she had thought that the first date was important.

And so, it proved to be.

Whenever Jim could get a bit of time off of base it seemed to Carole that the thing he was most likely to come and do was to spend a bit of time with her daughter. It soon began to be more common than not to see Liz rushing out of the door to see Jim when she finished worked.

If she was having what she thought she had to call a selfish moment that summer, then Carole would go as far as to say she missed her daughter for she was beginning to feel as if she never really saw her - but the truth of it was they were young and in love. So of course, they were going to want to see more of each other than anyone else.

However, that was not possible all the time, down to Jim's work – he had to be on base.

So that evening was going to be one of the rare ones when she did get to see her daughter thought Carole to herself but as soon as her Liz came in she knew there was something which was troubling her. Though the two of them were not going to be spending the evening together, she did think there was a high chance she and Jim had seen each other during the day - and whatever they had said it did not seem to have gone down well with her daughter.

"What is it love?" she asked.

"Oh, it is nothing," her daughter said to her for she was not sure if she was ready to say the words out loud yet which she knew some people were going to find somewhat silly, but it was the truth.

"My darling Lizzie, I have known you all your life long and I know when something is troubling you." Her mother said as she raised her eyebrows.

Lizzie knew there was not a lot of point trying to keep what she was thinking from her mother – it was never going to work.

"It is just ok… it is not going to be all that long now until Jim has to leave the base for a while - and I know that is just what I signed up for but now it is coming… I do not think I want him to go."

"Well, of course you do not - and if I am honest with you my darling I do not think you are ever going to be able to make yourself ready for the moment when he does go away - but I know you by heart, my love and I know that when the moment comes for him to go you are going to be beautifully brave," Carole said to her with a smile which she hoped going to be able to give her a bit of courage.

"When he does go I think I am going to be bloody daft."

Carole did not think she had heard her daughter ever hit the mark so pointedly and so while she did not want to be unfair to her in any shape or form she could not help but laugh.

And her daughter laughed too.

X x x

Liz had been walking round to The Spoon when she saw Patsy outside with a fag hanging out of her mouth. She knew her friend was not one to smoke without good reason, so she knew there had to be trouble before she so much as got to her.

"Are you ok lass?" she asked her as she came up to her and as soon as she saw Liz, Patsy was sure she was going to burst into tears.

"Oh, come on, what is it?" sighed Liz as she put her arms about her. She knew no matter what had gone on it could not be all bad – unless she knew something about the boys which she was yet to find out. She thought about Jim saying he was going to have to go away for a while soon and she breathed. For if that was it then she was going to face this head-on as she had always said she was going to, she reminded herself. When she had fallen for a solider she had said this was the life she was up for and she was not going to fall at the first hurdle.

"My mum and dad have found out about me and Dan."

Maybe selfishly, Liz felt herself relax.

It was bad news for her friend and she could see it from the look on her face but if it was news which kept her and Jim safe for another day then she had to welcome that.

"I take it they did not take it well," she said to her gently. She knew Mr Holden, in particular, could be a bit of a hothead when the mood took him and if he had found out his daughter had as good as lied to him then she had an awful feeling the mood would have taken him.

"I knew my dad could be cruel but – but he said some awful things," she said to her friend and no more than that for when she and Liz were in near enough the same situations with their men, she was not going to put the thoughts her dad had put into her head in to Liz's. She did not think that would be fair.

And besides, it seemed to her that her best friend's parents were more reasonable. Liz's mum and dad might not want her to end up as a military bride, but they were not so dead set against it either.

"As for my mum, she just cried and cried." The truth was she had thought she was somewhat pathetic.

Liz could tell it by the scorn in her voice.

And though she did not know why she felt in that moment as if she should try and speak for the two of them – just in case all this could be salvaged.

"I know it must seem as if they are being cruel but I am sure they care."

"Please do not tell me they are trying to do this for my happiness because the only happiness they care for is their own – they do not want to face anything difficult. And Dan – he is my happiness."

She was sure if her parents could just get out of their box they were going to able to see how good Patsy and Dan were for each other. But she was not sure if that was something which her mother and father could ever do.

Liz could see it in her friend's eyes that there really was nothing which she could do or say then in favour of her parents. The fact of the matter was Patsy did not want to hear it and if it was her and Jim then Liz could not say she would not have felt just as Patsy would.

In fact, she was sure she would. And so she did the one thing she could and put her hand on her friend's arm.

She hoped she knew she was here for her no matter what.

Patsy gave a nod to that effect, put out her fag and the two girls turned in to work together.

Yet worse was still to come.

X x x

"Have you heard that the boys have got their orders?" asked Patsy. A week had passed since that terrible argument with her parents.

She had been a bit pale when she had arrived at the Greasy Spoon that day and as soon as she saw Liz she made a beeline for her.

Liz nodded - Jim had said they were going to get them soon.

"Three weeks!" protested Patsy. The two of them had known the boys were in the army but now it was all of a sudden very real.

But then they are going to be back. It was not as if they were going on tour, she was sure it was just a training maneuverer. It was not as if it was going to be so bad was what Patsy was telling herself.

But that did not seem to be a lot of comfort to Patsy right then. Away, after all, was away.

"What are we going to do without them for three weeks? Sorry, Marty, I am going to get to work today I promise but I just need a minute first."

"You girls take all the time you need," he said to them, for he had always had a feeling this moment was going to come as a bit of a shock to them.

They all knew when she got home she was not going to get a lot of sympathies. After all, this was exactly what her mother and father had feared for her. So, she was going to have to be upset on Marty's time if she was at all.

"You take all the time you need," said their boss again with a nod as she went through to the back. It was not as if he could do a lot more. She could not serve as it was.

He could appreciate the way she felt but he could not notice that Liz who was in the same position was being a bit more stoic.

Patsy hurried through to the back-leaving Marty and Liz alone.

"Are you ok kid?"

She swallowed nodding as she did so.

It is not as if they are going to get hurt or be gone for too long.

He squeezed her shoulder. Out of the two girls, he could see which one of them was more cut out for military life.

It was not a fun day at the Greasy Spoon which was a rarity. Patsy walked around with tears never very far away. It was obvious the idea of Dan being away was a little more than she could take.

And that was the sort of mood which Jim walked into.

As he came into Liz's line of sight it was clear to her that what was going on was weighing as heavy on him as it was on her and if he had a choice of what he was going to be doing right then, he would not have said go away from her – but they did not have that luxury. He was in the army and it was a double-headed sword for that was the very thing which had brought the two of them together – but now it felt as if it was the thing that was tearing them apart.

As he came up to her he put his hand gently on her arms and for just a moment the two of them had the chance to look into one another's eyes. Liz was right – she could see in his he felt just the same as she did.

"Come here," she murmured to him gently and the two of them put their arms about one another. "Oh what are you like Jim McDonald?" she asked him gently.

They were not rushed off their feet, so Marty soon gave her the nod to go and sit with him.

"I see Patsy has given you the news already. I am sorry as I wanted to do that." He sighed. The two of them stood facing one another as he laid his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down.

"You told me it was coming and that was enough." She said to him, "Patsy said Dan called her with the news. I am happy you came to see me."

He nodded and kissed her foreheads. He did believe there were things in life which demanded to be said in person.

"You are going to come back after, aren't you? That's was the one thing she did have to know and which she felt he had to promise.

"Of course, I am," he said to her with surety. He was going to come back to the base, with the army. But even if he was not going to come back with them he was going to come back and be with her.

"Well then - absence is going to make my heart grow a lot fonder."

He was so glad to hear that he thought as he took her in his arms.

"So how long have I got you for?" She asked.

"We go the day after tomorrow."

"Can you get tomorrow evening off?" She asked.

He nodded but looked at her with curiously for it was clear she had a plan.

"I want you to come and meet my family."

Liz could not deny that knowing Jim was going to be going away soon had put her in a bit of a melancholy mood. She felt as if the together they had only just got the chance to start making their memories and now he was going to be taken away from her. That was the last thing in the world which she wanted to happen. Especially that summer – they were having such a beautiful season.

Yet there was another voice in her which said not to be so dramatic. it was not as if he was going on tour…

But it did not sit easily with her either way. All she wanted was for the two of them to get a bit more time together and now that was out of the question.

She did not know if it was too big a thing to ask, for she knew if she did that then he was going to see it as rather serious and so were her mother and her father - but as far as she was concerned what the two of them were having was a rather serious relationship.

And she did not want anyone to see it as anything less. There was no doubt in her mind it was a big step but to her, it felt as if it was the right thing to do and when he did go, she wanted him to know to her they were not just a flash in the pan.

"Come and met your mum and dad –" as much as he knew he was going to be rather nervous of the day, he could only feel he would be too glad to go and met them. He felt as if he did meet them then no one could say he was just another army lad to her – this felt as if she was marking him out.

"I would love that - and I am so honoured," he beamed and the two of them hugged once more. She loved it when he held her.

"You sit down love I will get you tea," she smiled. If the two of them were not going to get lots of time together in the upcoming weeks, it was time to make the most of what they did have.

She went up behind the counter and she knew for one of the first times that day she had a real smile on her face, yet she was quick to take it off of her face when she saw that Patsy clearly was still not there – and she was not going to be able to invite Dan round for tea before he went. In fact, she looked if anything more miserable since Jim came in. Not wanting to fall out with her friend or for anything to kick off between the two of them, Liz got Jim's tea and returned to him and hoped her friend found her own reason for a good mood soon.

X x x

As soon as Liz was in the door that day, Carole came around it to see her daughter.

"I spoke to Patsy's mother today," she said to her daughter and she did not have to say anymore because from the Liz understood that she knew the lads were going to be going away, as well as – well, everything else. She gave a nod.

"It's true."

"Oh, lass I am so sorry – I know how fond of Jim you are becoming, and I know you're going to miss him when he is gone."

Liz gave a nod, "That's true - and I hope the weeks are going to go quickly." The summer had been one which had given her confidence and yet when a hug from her mother was offered, she took it for she felt she was in no position to refuse when she was going to ask a favour.

"I am sure that it will and he is going to be back here before you know it." Her mother said as she gave her daughter a kiss.

"I hope so –" she repeated with a nod due to her nerves and then she cleared her throat. She felt as if she had her mother on her side right then, so it seemed as if it was a good moment to ask.

"Mum, before he does go – can we four have a meal together?" She said to her and before her mother could ask her for any clarification she gave it to her. "You, me, dad and Jim, - I know it's a lot to ask- I hope you do not mind."

Carole did not know if she agreed with that.

"Of course, I do not mind getting the chance to meet the man who had so ably stolen my daughter's heart!" In fact, she had been dying for the chance to meet him.

"Mum!"

"Well at the very least he is the lad you like a lot."

"He is!"

Liz said to her with a grin. Carole could only match it as she tried to think of the last time she had seen her daughter this eager for her parents to meet someone. She did not think she could recall it.

"You do not think dad is going to mind or that he is going to think I am too young, do you?" she asked.

Carole had a feeling that was not going to be the case.

"You are growing up Elizabeth – and it is your feelings that matter, not your fathers, and I think he is going to praise you for being so sensible about all this."

 _Please review!_


End file.
